


Dunk Shot

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball AU, College AU, M/M, typical markhyuck fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For @rawraau on twt.For every basketball shot he misses, he owes Donghyuck a kiss.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 422
Collections: Markhyuck





	Dunk Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For @rawraau on twt and inspired by this [fanart](https://twitter.com/rawraau/status/1198321151769923589?s=21)
> 
> Thank you for always creating such beautiful fanart for the fandom! They're all so amazing! Hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote as inspo from your artwork. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Special thanks to Isis, per usual, for being the best beta I could ask for.

Donghyuck decides to attend one of Mark’s basketball practices after classes with Jaemin because he doesn't have anything better to do, plus Mark is his ride home anyways. 

Practice had already begun by the time him and Jaemin make it to the gym. Quietly slipping into the back row of the bleachers, they watch the boys play against each other in a practice game. 

Jeno is the first to notice their presence, when he stops by the water station for a quick break. Catching sight of them, he waves his hand at them ethusicatically, his eyes disappearing into tiny crescents. 

Beside him, Jaemin waves back at his boyfriend with just as much vigor. Then hollering back, Jaemin shooting finger hearts at Jeno, “Fighting!” And Jeno replies back with a set of his own. 

By this point, their entrance has garnered the attention of the whole basketball team, including the few students watching the practice in the bleachers with them. Ribbing Jaemin in an embarrassed manner, Donghyuck hisses, “Can you two like, not create a scene?”

Chuckling, Jaemin bites back with, “You’re just jealous that you and Mark aren’t as cute as we are.”

“As if!” 

It was like Mark had overheard their little conversation or something because the next thing Donghyuck knew, Mark was shouting out his name with a basketball in hand. “Lee Donghyuck, this is for you!”

Donghyuck face burns at Mark words. But his face burns even more when everyone in the room watches in anticipation at the basketball that Mark just launched from the three pointer line, sailing through the air in a perfect arc. Then only to miss the hoop, it’s target completely. 

Jaemin crackles the moment the basketball bounces off the backboard of the net and then onto the floor. 

The entire place is completely silent, making Donghyuck feel even more embarrassed than ever. The only sound that echoes throughout the room is the sound of Jaemin’s laughter and wheezes as he clutches onto his stomach. 

Burying his face into the palm of his hands, Donghyuck wishes that the ground would swallow him whole. Then whispering to Jaemin, he says, “God, I want to change my fucking name.” 

.

Donghyuck waits for Mark outside the locker room, face still burning with embarrassment from earlier. The moment practice had ended, Jeno came by and whisked Jaemin away. Jeno had given him a sympathetic pat on the back while Jaemin simply continued to crackle at his misfortune. 

Before they left, Jeno added, “Mark hardly ever misses a shot. He was probably just nervous since you came to watch.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for Mark not to miss a shot if Donghyuck was here?” Jaemin laughed. 

Jeno simply shrugs. “This is the first time Donghyuck has come by to watch our practices anyways. So don’t be too upset about it, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck nods as the two boys bid their goodbyes, still bitter about what had occurred. Not long after Jeno and Jaemin had left, he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder. Turning on his heels, he faces a rather bashful Mark. 

With hair still dripping wet from his shower, Mark makes eye contact with him for a split second before averting his gaze onto the hardwood floors. Then rubbing the nape of his neck, he mumbles out, “About earlier…”

“Save it,” Donghyuck huffed, lips set into a pout as he crosses his arms across his chest. Just thinking about it gives him so much embarrassment, goodness. Unable to stop himself, he adds under his breath, “And you wonder why I don’t come to your practices or games.”

“Hey, it was one time, Hyuck,” Mark whined. 

“One time too many!”

“Aw, come on, Hyuck. Don’t be mad. I’ll make it next time for you, I promise.”

“Don’t make any promises that you can’t keep, loser,” Donghyuck said with a roll of his eyes. Then with a sigh, he grabbed Mark’s wrist and pulled him out of the gym. “It’s fine. Practice makes perfect, right? I’ll just continue to come to your practices and maybe you’ll get better.”

“You’re making it sound like I suck at basketball. I am captain of the varsity team, you know?”

“I mean, everyone has their bad days,” Donghyuck comments. “Yours just happens to be only when I’m around.”

.

The next time that Donghyuck comes around to basketball practice, he finds the gym completely empty. It seems like Mark had dismissed the rest of the team from practice early and it was only him who stayed behind. Confused, Donghyuck decides to sit in the first row of the bleachers. 

As he drops his backpack onto the floor, he calls out, “Why are you the only one here, babe? Where’s everyone else?”

Stopping mid-dribble, Mark looks up from the basket ball in his hands, stunned. Then realizing that it was just Donghyuck, he shrugs his shoulders. “Didn’t want to give you second hand embarrassment again, so I told everyone that they could leave early.”

Laughing so loudly that his voice echoed off the gym’s walls, Donghyuck smiles. “Aw, how sweet! You’re so cute Markie-poo.”

Donghyuck watches as Mark gives him a half-hearted glare before he continues to dribble the ball across the court. The older boy does a few crossovers and between the legs dribbles before he goes for the shot. 

And he misses.

Stunned, Mark stammers out, “I w-was just warming up.”

From his seat, Donghyuck shakes his head, very thankful that no one else was here to witness what he just saw. 

Mark goes on and shoots a few more shots after his supposed warm up one. Unsurprisingly yet unheard of, he misses  _ every  _ single one of them. 

Once he misses his seventh shot in a row, Donghyuck gets up from his seat and decides to do something about it. Snatching the basketball from Mark’s hands, he tugs at Mark’s jersey, pulling him closer. “Yo, get your head in the game, babe. I don’t think you’ve missed this many shots in like, your entire life.”

Grabbing the ball back, Mark turns in absentmindedly in his hands. “I know, you just make me nervous, that’s all.”

Donghyuck is shocked to say the least when he hears the words fall from Mark’s lips. Eyebrows furrowing together, he lays his hands on Mark’s shoulders. “Why the hell would my presence make you nervous, Mark?”

“I don’t know,"Mark sighs. “Maybe I just feel obligated to do really well in front of you.”

“Well, you’re definitely doing a crappy job then.”

Huffing, Mark shakes his hands off his shoulder. Throwing Donghyuck an annoyed look, he says, “You’re not exactly helping, Hyuck.”

“Okay, fine,” Donghyuck begins as he starts to brainstorm up a plan. As an idea appears in his mind, he smiles back at Mark. Snapping his fingers, he says, “How about this? Just so that you can feel a little better about yourself, for every shot you miss, you owe me a kiss.”

“Isn’t that like urging me to miss every shot I make?” Mark laughs as he shakes his head at Donghyuck’s ridiculous idea. 

“Hey, I deserve something after you embarrassed me like you did in front of the whole student body that one day.” 

“Alright, alright. For every shot I miss, I owe you a kiss. Deal.” 

And as Donghyuck expected, Mark literally misses every shot that he throws. The older boy isn't even trying at this point. He would send a sly smile towards Donghyuck each time he prepared to shoot the ball. With every shot that Mark would miss, Donghyuck couldn’t help but roll his eyes and sigh before getting up to receive the kiss that his boyfriend owed him. 

It was annoying at first, but as this continued on, Donghyuck couldn’t be more proud of himself for formulating such a brilliant plan. 

The moment that Donghyuck is within reach, Mark wastes no time to pull him flush against his body. With the basket ball in one hand and his other hand reaching up to thread it through Donghyuck’s hair, Mark leans forward. Once their lips touch, Mark can’t help but sigh into the kiss blissfully. He’s been waiting all day for this. The hand that is tangled up in Donghyuck’s soft locks finds itself moving to caress the side of boy’s jaw, urging him to tilt his head to a better angle. 

Even when he knows that Donghyuck is getting breathless from the kiss, Mark continues to press on. When he feels Donghyuck begin to pull back to breathe, Mark blindly chases after his lips for another peck. Then another, until he feels the younger boy tug at his jersey, trying to push him away to get some air.

Mark thinks that Donghyuck is the most beautiful when he’s like this; face flushed, pupil blown, and lips bruised. 

And he knows that he's probably just as bad or even worse. But that doesn't matter because it was all worth it. 

Heart feeling full, Mark can’t help but let out a little chuckle, still completely blissed out from the kiss. At the sound of his laugh, Donghyuck’s lips find themselves curling up into an equally bright smile of his own. 

Seeing that he had finally caught his breath, Mark doesn’t hesitate to pull him in again for another kiss. Donghyuck all but moaned into the kiss when he does this, giving Mark’s ego a major boost. Smiling into the kiss, Mark brings the hand holding the basketball up and single-handedly shoots it towards the basket. 

The ball goes in, nothing but net.    
  


.

It’s Friday night and Donghyuck finds himself sitting in a gymnasium full of screaming students and parents instead of catching up on his kdramas back at his apartment. Jaemin is sitting beside him on the bleachers again, somewhat keeping him company when he’s not busy screaming at the top of his lungs or waving a huge glittery poster that says, ‘ _ LEE JENO IS THE BEST!’  _

The both of them are decked head to toe in school spirit, proudly repping the crimson red of the team’s color. Before the game started, Mark had came up to the bleachers and handed Donghyuck one of his jerseys, saying, “Wear it for good luck.” 

Donghyuck had grumbled about how annoying it was but he inwardly loved it. Once Mark was out of sight, he pulled the jersey over his head instantly, relishing in the smell of Mark’s detergent enveloping him whole. 

Of course with a blissed out expression on his face, Jaemin couldn’t help but tease him about it. “You’re so bratty in front of him, Hyuck. But you’re literally so whipped and head over heels for Mark.”

“Oh, whatever. Just focus on the game, Jaemin.”

Jaemin snickers in response before he goes back to waving his handmade poster for Jeno loudly and proudly in the air. 

NeoTech were up against CultureTech and it was the most anticipated game of the entire basketball season. NeoTech and CultureTech were known to be big time rivals and the rivalry was a huge fuel source for both schools. Everyone in the student section was hyped up and full of energy as they cheered for their respective teams. NeoTech’s side was a smidge louder than CultureTech though, thanks to Chenle and Jaemin’s screaming. 

Halfway through the game, NeoTech was leading with 88 to 70 against the rival team. It was then that Jaemin noticed that his best friend was doing a terrible job cheering for the home team. 

Giving Donghyuck’s shoulder a shove, he frowns. “Hey, why aren’t you cheering the boys on, dumbo? You’re being a terrible fan and boyfriend.”

At his words, Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Well, not everyone can be as obnoxious as you, Nana, when it comes to cheering.”

Gasping, Jaemin feigns being hurt by his words. “Obnoxious? I call it team spirit!” Then tugging at the jersey that Mark had given him to wear, Jaemin adds, “Also, your boyfriend, who by the way, is the team captain is working his ass off out there to kick our rivals' asses. So the least you can do is cheer him on.”

“You’re making it sound like our boyfriends are out at war or something.” Donghyuck couldn’t help but scoff. Jaemin truly had a knack for being a little overdramatic. 

“They might as well be! We’re playing against CultureTech for crying out loud!” Jaemin retorted. Then as the familiar sound of the university’s band playing the team’s anthem came on, Jaemin pulled Donghyuck to his feet as the rest of the student section stood up. “Come on, I know you’re not a huge fan of sports, but at least get in the spirit and cheer your boo on!”

Donghyuck had tried to escape Jaemin’s grasp to sit back down but it was no use, the boy had him in a vice grip as he shouted the anthem in his ears. Seeing that it was futile to try to sit back down, Donghyuck decided to join along. But this might have been more due to the fact that Mark had caught sight of him in the bleachers and sent a wink his way. 

For the rest of the game with some newfound energy, Donghyuck cheers and screams alongside Jaemin until his voice is hoarse. But he doesn't care because every time he screams Mark’s name, Mark’s smile would grow brighter than ever. And that made his heart feel some type of way. 

It’s nearing the end of the fourth quarter when the volume level within the gymnasium is off the charts. The game is currently tied with both teams holding 124 points each. 

Donghyuck is practically vibrating in his shoes at his point as he sits on the edge watching the game. The tension in the air is almost suffocating but it just fuels the screams and cheers to become even louder. He watches in anticipation as Jeno steals the ball from their rivals and dribbles it down the court. His ears almost burst as the students around him roar at Jeno’s move. 

There’s a couple of passes that occurs between the NeoTech team members but it ends back in Jeno’s possession again as their rivals hike up their defense. With the clock winding down fast and the scores still tied, Donghyuck feels his heart jump up to his throat. As minutes dwindle to seconds, Jeno makes one last power move, passing the ball to their team captain for the final shot. 

Donghyuck practically holds his breath as he watches Mark catch the ball in his hands. Clashing his hands together, he wants to close his eyes, fearing the outcome but at the same time he wants to witness the game winning shot. 

Right at the last second, Mark dodges one of the opposing players and jumps. 

Everyone is holding their breath now as they all watch the basketball sail over the court in a perfect arc. 

Just as the buzzer goes off, the ball goes straight through the hoop, nothing but net. 

NeoTech side of the court erupts in shouts of victory as the rest of the team surges out onto the court to wrestle their beloved team captain into a hug. 

Donghyuck shares one knowing look with Jaemin before they both race down the bleachers, joining in on the team huddle. There’s so many bodies down on the court but Donghyuck doesn’t care as he and Jaemin push their way through all the sweaty bodies. Adrenaline continues to pump through his veins as the high from NeoTech winning the game hasn’t gone down yet. Lips spread out into a wide smile, he searches for Mark. But he doesn’t have to search for long because the moment Mark spots him, he untangles himself from his team huddle to scoop Donghyuck up in his arms. 

Donghyuck shrieks as he is twirled around. But grasping tightly onto Mark’s shoulders though, he laughs out loud. “We won! You won!”

As Mark settles him back on the ground, he says, “Thanks to you, Hyuck.”

Feeling all warm on the inside, Donghyuck blushes at Mark’s words. “Oh, I didn’t really do that much. Me and Jaemin were only screaming our heads off…”

“But I heard your cheers loud and clear, babe.” Mark smiles, his eyes gleaming beneath the gymnasium’s fluorescent lights. “And that gave me so much energy. You don’t even know.”

Eyes a light, Donghyuck can’t help but ask cheekily, “Even though you made all the shots tonight, can I still get a kiss?”

Mark all but shakes his head, amused at Donghyuck’s silly question. He doesn’t answer him back, because Mark decides that he’ll show him instead. Hands coming up to cup Donghyuck’s face, Mark presses his lips against his, his heart soaring. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/snapchattingnct/status/1171284194196111360?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/snapchattingnct)


End file.
